Paint it Black
by Am I Missing
Summary: Ginny's life has been black ever since her mother died but when something happens that changes her life for the better can anything bring her back to blackness?
1. Paint it Black

A/N: This is a new D/G fic I'm working on. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, because J.K. Rowling owns them. Also I don't own the song Paint It Black Vanessa Carlton owns that. Also the poem "Darkness" is based off my friend, Ryan's poem so don't copy.   
  
I see a red door and I want it painted black  
  
no colors anymore, I want them to turn black  
  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
  
I see a line of cars and they are painted black  
  
with flowers and my love both never to come back  
  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
  
like a new born baby it just happens every day Ginny Weasley walked down the Quidditch Pitch wearing a black prairie skirt and a white peasant shirt, over that, a gray pea coat. A knitted black ski cap was pulled over her flaming red curls. Stepped up on the bleachers looking for her seat. There was no match today but Ginny liked to sit out there and think. She walked up to it and surprisingly someone was there.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked him.  
  
"Thinking, what does it look like?" He said looking up. He was Draco Malfloy. His silver/blond hair fell in his icy blue eyes. A cigarette was tipping out of his mouth.  
  
"Your in my seat," Ginny said. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"*Your* seat?" He asked, with a smile.  
  
"Yes and what do you have to think about?" Ginny asked, tugging a bit of red hair.  
  
"Ah, my dear Weasel, my life is far more complicated than it appears." He said, staring out into the dreary day. "And you?" he asked.  
  
"Whatever you got, I can top it." Ginny said as Draco moved a seat over.  
  
"Go on." He said. Ginny sat down.  
  
"Well, my father is getting remarried to a woman I've known my whole life and don't trust." Ginny sighed.  
  
"That sucks." Draco said. Ginny grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it in her own.  
  
"You shouldn't smoke," she said.  
  
"But you can?" Draco asked smiling a little. She shrugged.  
  
"I'm a hypocrite. So what's your problem?" Ginny asked, drawing on the cigarette. Draco pulled a letter out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Ginny. She unfolded it and read it: Dear Son, Our master has arranged it that you will be initiated at the end of the year. More information will follow. Lucious. "Does he mean You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked. Draco looked out into the Quidditch field.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." He replied. Ginny looked surprised that he said 'unfortunately,' "Did you think I *wanted* to be a friggin' DEATHEATER!!??" He thundered. "Does everyone think I want to KILL people for a living?"  
  
"Well what are we *supposed* to think?" She shot back. Draco's shoulders slumped.  
  
"Whatever." He stood up and left. Ginny fell back in her seat.  
  
Her life was spiraling out of control and she knew it. 'Its been like that ever since mom died- NO NO! It wasn't her fault!' She thought angrily. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Draco watched from a distance. Ginny's shoulders shook violently. 'Why are you ALWAYS doing that! Making people MISERABLE!!' Draco shouted at himself. He spun around and walked away.  
  
Ginny calmed herself down and wiped her eyes. She stood up and walked back to the school. She cast a quick look at her watch- dinnertime. She walked to the Great Hall. Food had already been served but she didn't care. She sat in her usual seat. Harry and Hermione were staring at each other as they ate. Ginny rolled her eyes. They were so in love.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Ron said. Ron had gone through a metamorphosis just the same after Mrs. Weasley died. His dyed his hair black and cut it shorter and it was usually spiked. He pierced his ear and looked much cuter and moodier. Lavender was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." She answered. She had been pretty cold to everyone who loved her and she didn't care. She scooped some pasta onto her plate and ate it quietly. Next to her Harry whispered something into Hermione's ear and she giggled wildly. They got up and left the cafeteria in a hurry. Ginny rolled her eyes and returned to her food.  
  
Draco watched Ginny from his side of the Great Hall. She seemed upset. Much like she always did these days. He had to say one thing about her though. The youngest Weasley had a fire that was inextinguishable. He liked that.  
  
Ginny felt someone staring at her. She looked up and saw Draco staring at her. She blushed. Oddly enough he did too.  
  
The next day went as normally as possible. Ginny woke up and got ready for class. She ate. She was silent. She didn't listen in class and wrote instead.  
  
"Darkness," Ginny scrawled. "Darkness fills my world It shut my door No emotion No feeling Darkness deep inside Can't cry I wish I could fly far away from here-" Ginny finished writing one last line when McGonagall came over and grabbed it.  
  
"What do we have here Miss Weasley?" She scanned the page. "Ginny, I'd like to talk to you after class." She whispered.  
  
Ginny walked up to the teacher's desk after the lesson. "Yes, Professor?" She asked.  
  
"Ginny, I'm worried about you." McGonagall said. Ginny frowned.  
  
"Why is everyone *worried* about me?" She moaned. McGonagall looked surprised.  
  
"Ginny, after your mothers." She seemed to struggle for a second, "Death, you've been reserved and very unlike yourself." Ginny felt hot tears spring to her eyes.  
  
"No. I think this is exactly how I'm supposed to be." She said, before leaving the room. On her way out she bumped into someone.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" Draco asked, catching her. She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned against him. "Shhh. It'll be all right." She rocked her. "C'mon," he took her hand.  
  
"What about your class?" She asked.  
  
"I can afford to miss one," He assured her. "Do you want to talk?" He asked.  
  
"No," She replied. "I'm tired." He nodded. He walked with her to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Goodnight." She murmured. She muttered the password incoherently and stumbled into the common room half asleep. Draco walked into the Slytherin Dungeon in great thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!! N E Ways. I'm warning you. this'll be a tearjerker. 


	2. Downer

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you enjoyed it. Seriously guys… I had no idea The Rolling Stones wrote Paint It Black. I just went on lyrics.com and I just was looking for lyrics that would fit. This chapter is what happened to Mrs. Weasley. 'Downer,' Is by Nirvana, only the best band to grace the earth until Linkin Park. But that's my opinion. You all may have different ones but you also have to have mine. ;-) 

_Portray sincerity  
Act out of loyalty  
Defend your true country  
Wish away pains  
Hand out lobotomies  
To save little families  
Surealistic fantasies  
Metaphoric rain_

Ginny sat in the library, staring at the flames dance in the fire. She sighed. "Can I sit here?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up. Draco stood in front of her.

"Yes." She murmured. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Exactly how rich are you?" She asked. Draco laughed. It was pleasant to hear such a strange sound come from the boys' mouth. "I never thanked you." She said. 

"No need." He said.

"Yes there is. You didn't have to." She persisted. 

"Ginny, I'm not always such a- a…"

"Selfish, arrogant, bastard?" She supplied.

"Exactly," he said smiling slightly. Ginny began stared at the fire again. "Ginny, what changed you so much? Tell me what happened." 

Ginny still remembered every minute of when her mother was sick. It was the worst time of her life. It was awful to relive. It drudged up awful pictures…

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_The sounds of retching in the direction from the bathroom were becoming irritating to Ginny. She pounded on the door. "Mum, you all right?" She said loudly. _

_ "V-Virginia, call the doctor." Her mother said shakily. _

_ "Mmhm," She murmured. She walked to the fireplace. She tossed in a handful of floo powder. "Dr. Cotter!" A head popped into the fireplace._

_ "Why hello, Virginia! Who's sick today?" An older man with slightly graying hair and a leathery wrinkled face._

_ "Mum." Ginny asked plainly. The doctor look surprised. _

_ "Well, I don't believe your mother has been_ _sick since she was pregnant with you. You don't think…?" Dr. Cotter trailed off with a smile. _

_ "Don't torture me with the thought." She said grimly. The doctor laughed whole-heartedly._

"_I'll be right over, Virginia. Tell your mother to get set in bed." The doctor said. Ginny nodded. She turned and walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and shrieked. Molly lay unconscious across the bathroom floor, vomit dribbling down her chin. _

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Ginny had to stop telling the story, her sobs became too wracking her body so hard that she couldn't speak. Draco hugged her. She shook back and forth. 

"Shh… it's ok, Gin… its ok." He murmured. 

"No it isn't Draco." She sobbed. 

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_Dr. Cotter came out of the room where Molly was now resting. He was wearing a grim expression_. _"Mr. Weasley?" He asked. Arthur looked up. "Can I speak to you- in private?" Dr. Cotter asked. Arthur nodded. They walked out of the room to speak. Ginny sat in the corner, chewing her lip. Ron came over and sat on the floor in front of her._

_ "Ginny, will you be okay?" He asked. She didn't answer. "Ginny?" He asked again. She looked dazed. Her eyes were glassy and she just kept chewing her lip. "Ginny? GINNY?" He yelped. "DAD! DR. COTTER! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH GINNY!" He yelled. The two men ran into the room. Dr. Cotter felt Ginny's forehead. _

_"She's in shock." He diagnosed. "Lets get her to bed. Ronald you take her to her room, will you? Your father and I still must talk." Dr. Cotter asked. Ron nodded and picked Ginny up. He went up the stairs silently. "Arthur, Molly has Archinickolitis." _

_"Which means?" Arthur asked. _

_"She has one month to live." Dr. Cotter said, sadly. _

_"O-one month?" Arthur stammered. _

_"Yes. And Arthur, I'm sorry. So sorry, its times like these I wish I wasn't a doctor." Dr. Cotter said, as he stepped to the fireplace. "I suppose you'll want to tell the children alone." _

_"Preston?" Arthur asked. "What will happen? To Molly?" The doctor sighed. _

_"The symptom are very gruesome. She'll continue these seizures. Then she'll sleep a lot, almost as if she drank the draught of living death. Then she will most likely die in her sleep. But I'd keep a close watch on Ginny." He advised. Arthur looked up, surprised. _

_"Ginny? Why?" Arthur asked. _

_"Well, it could be nothing. We'll have to watch it though." Dr. Cotter said. "Goodbye Arthur, and good luck." _

**_FASTFOWARD 3 Weeks 4 Days_**

****

_ "Ginny," Mum wants to talk to you." George said. Ginny nodded. He life had already began to spiral. She rarely talked. It was scary, since Ginny had always been a chatterbox. _

_ "Mum?" Ginny asked quietly. _

_ "V-V-Virginia?" Molly asked, choked. "C-come sit, baby." Ginny sat down in the chair next to her mother. Her mother stroked her cheek. "My little girl… Virginia… promise me you will be strong when I'm gone. For your brothers, your father. They need you. Promise me that Virginia. Promise me." _

_ "I'll be strong mum. I will." She promised. _

_ "I love you, baby." Molly whispered. Her eyes flickered shut. _

_ "I love you to, mum." Ginny murmured. "Mum? Mum? Mommy? Mommy? MOMMY?" Ginny yelped, jumping up. "No! NO! You can't die!!! No!!!" She sank to her knee sobbing. "No, no." Then it all went black. _

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." Draco said, holding her close. Ginny sobbed into his robes. 

"D-Draco, I miss her. I miss her so much." Ginny bawled. 

"I know you do." Draco said. He took her chin in his hands. "She never meant for you to be unhappy, Ginny." He said. He looked at her. Even when she was crying she was beautiful. He lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips against hers gently. She responded unintentionally. Then she broke it. Ginny looked at him with wild eyes, and then took up running. "Shit," He muttered. 'I can't believe I just took advantage of her! I am a selfish, arrogant, bastard!' He ran his hands through his white-blond hair. 

She ran to the Gryffindor common room. 'Why did I do that? I spilled my guts to him then kissed him! Can I really trust him?' Ginny thought. She looked down the hallway and pressed her fingers to her lips. 'Yes.' She wiped tears out of her eyes and went into the common room. Even if she was different now, she'd never break her promise to her mother. Ginny Weasley was strong. 

**A/N**: Hey! Please check out my new story Déjà Vu. Did anyone see the D/G glance in the bookstore in the movie! I almost screamed! Plus the H/Hr moments made it extra good. Please review!!

**Mary**- I hope that's good j/k. Thnx! 

**Unknown - **Thank you… like I said I had no idea Rolling Stone wrote it. 

**Jedi Tess of Gryffindor**- Thank you! Here's the explanation. 

**Rainbow Dreamer**- I'm seriously blushing! Thank you!

**Lovie**- I know I was pretty stupid! I don't use lyric books. I just search for my fave artists on Lyrics.com Vanessa Carlton had the song. I don't usually check who might've originally did it. 

**Sunshine 89**- Thank you SO much!!

__


	3. Dreamer

A/N: Howdy! Ok on to the business. I don't own the song 'Dreamer' its by the wonderful Ozzy Osbourne (go to FindVideos.com to listen and see a clip- you'll love it!).   
  
  
  
I'm just a dreamer I dream my life away I'm just a dreamer Who dreams of better days   
  
  
  
  
  
Snow had begun to fall on Hogwarts, covering the grounds in a light blanket of snow that looked magical. Not that the school didn't always appear magical. Everyone went out and had snowball fights and made snowmen.  
  
Ginny sat on her bed looking through a photo album when Hermione came in. "Hello Ginny." Hermione said. Ginny nodded to her, staring at a picture of her and her mother. They were laughing and hugging. "Would you like to come outside and play with Harry, Ron and I?" She asked. Ginny slammed the album shut.   
  
"No Hermione I would not like to play." She sneered, mentally kicking herself. Hermione looked hurt.   
  
"Oh. okay." Hermione said, backing out of Ginny's room. Ginny sighed and opened the album. She flipped through until she found the picture she wanted. It was a picture of all the last year prefects. Ginny was in front smiling waving. She glared at her old self and it backed away, frightened. In the left hand corner- there he was. He stood in his usual stance, silver blonde hair falling in his eyes and his icy gray eyes looked unlike it did before. They looked happy and light.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Draco laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Why did I kiss her?' He asked himself. 'Why'd you have to fuck this up? Why?' He yelled at himself. He stood up at looked out the window. He stared at all the people laughing and having fun. He saw a redheaded girl being pulled into a rough hug by Justin Finch-Fletchy (A/N: I have no idea how to spell that!). Draco gasped. Then she looked up to catch a bit of snow on her tongue. Draco sighed. It was Susan Bones.   
  
'Wow. that was close.' He thought. 'Close? Come on, Malfloy. Too close. You shouldn't even care about that.' He thought sulkily. 'But you do.' He admitted. "Screw!" He cursed. Draco's father, who was usually insane and belonged in an asylum, once told him 'Never get you heart involved. Your heart gets you crazy its better to marry someone you have no romantic entanglement with. It makes it much easier.' Draco always considered this wonderful advice. Until now. Now he had experienced it and he decided how bad would it be to love a person? 'You need to apologize.' A voice mocked him. "Yeah. I do." Draco said, standing up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny pulled her rucksack on her bed and pulled out her sketchpad and a tin of paints. She opened the tin. It was the most expensive; beautiful thing she owned. The brushes were long and ivory handled. The brush part was made of the finest bristles and the paints were self-reloading so they never ran out. There was every color imaginable in the set. Ginny flipped through her sketchbook. The first 10 or 11 pictures were of flowers and her family. They were happy pictures. After them they became amazingly dark and emotional. Some pictures were of the forbidden forest; they really looked forbidden. Dark and forbidden. Others were of people. Ginny opened up to a clean page and began to sketch a person. The person had a lot in common with the Forbidden Forest. He too, was dark and forbidden.  
  
Just then Ginny's chattering roommates came in.  
  
"Hello, Ginny!" One of her roommates, Samantha, said brightly.  
  
'Hello.' The others chorused. They were all relatively nice girls but ever since their second year Ginny had been a special 'project' of sorts to them. Mostly because of Ginny's first year fiasco and her 'antisocial' nature.' And after Ginny's mother died they didn't cool down a bit; in fact they tried to take her under their wing even more so.  
  
"Hello." Ginny said, picking up her painting and blowing on it.  
  
"Oh, Ginny! Are you painting again! May I see it?" A girl named Brianne exclaimed, excitedly. Before Ginny could say 'No' she grabbed it out of her hands. "Ginny. this. this is Draco Malfloy! Why are you drawing Draco Malfloy?" She lowered her voiced dangerously and shifted her eyes back and forth. "He's a Slytherin." She stressed. Ginny flipped her long red hair over her shoulder.  
  
"If we waste our time hating each other because of our stupid little house rivalries then after school is over we won't be able to help each other when the War begins!" The girls' jaws dropped at Ginny's rant. "Oh don't be twits! You all go along pretending there will be no war but you are all foolish to think that. You go on with your makeup, your nail polish and your boys! Well I want nothing to do with it! Nothing!" Ginny yelled. She took a deep breath. "I'm going to the library!" She spun on her heel and left the dorm in a huff.  
  
She went to the library and sat in her chair heavily and sighed. What was with her? Drawing Draco, thinking about him constantly, KISSING him? She opened to a fresh page in her sketchbook and began to sketch a rose. It was lush and the color of blood. It looked so similar to blood Ginny made it to appear as if someone had pricked their fingers on one of the sharp needle-like pricks and left a trail of blood.  
  
"Oh thank god I found you!" A voice whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny's head snapped up. Her eyes met with Draco's. " I need to talk to you." He said. Ginny looked at him.  
  
"Fine." She picked up her things and followed him. She pulled her black rucksack over her shoulder. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked, as they walked hastily down the corridor.  
  
"We can't talk here." Draco said, he looked around. Someone may hear us. And I don't want them to." Draco said. He led her to a portrait of a handsome man who looked like he could've been one of Draco's long and deceased ancestors. "Les dragons prévaudront*." Draco said in French. Ginny looked at him in surprise as the portrait swung open to reveal a small doorway. Draco stepped through it and Ginny followed. They entered a small cozy room with a large overstuffed couch which was the size of Ginny's bed. A large shelf full of books covered one wall. The fireplace had a large roaring fire going, making the room cozy. A few soft throw blankets were thrown over the coach, which was navy blue and corduroy. The floors were hard wood with a large blood red rug over it. Draco led Ginnyto the couch and sat down and he took a deep breath.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry about last night. I took advantage of you. I shouldn't have." Draco apologized. Ginny sighed and looked down.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Draco, I am just as much at fault." She admitted. Draco looked at her.  
  
"I really want to kiss you, Ginny. But I know that wouldn't be right. Considering that I'm apologizing of kissing you anyway." Draco said nervously.  
  
"Who is stopping you?" Ginny asked. "Not me." Draco smiled and leaned in and brushed his lips against hers gently. Ginny pressed hers fully against his. His arm crept around her back and pulled her to him so that she was almost on his lap. He then nibbled on her bottom lip. Her lips parted and let his tongue slip in and explore her mouth. Then Ginny broke the kiss. She breathed heavily. "Why did that feel right?" She asked him, before planting her lips on his again.  
  
A/N: Yeah! I finished it! Thanks for your reviews! They were sooo nice!!  
  
Mary: Thanks for your review!  
  
Sweet Pepper: Thank you! That was SOOOO nice!  
  
AngryMew2: Don't I know it. Death is horrible.  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: Thank you! I'm glad this was ur first! 


	4. IMPORTANT READ ITS THE BEST NEWS!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
